kagerouprojectfandomcom-20200213-history
Mekakushi Code
Mekakushi Code or 'Mekakushi Chord'Mekakushi Code is used in guides, but Mekakushi Chord is used in daze's MV and in English media translations. (メカクシコード Mekakushi Kōdo) is the second song of the series. Background : The song tells the story of a group of people, of which Tsubomi Kido is the leader, called the Mekakushi Dan. Anyone can join the group, even in the middle of missions; there is no limit to the number of members, nor is there a particular requirement to join. However, one only gets to enter the hideout of the gang with a password. The group completes missions, some of which are dangerous, and recruits new members. Information * Lyrics / Composition / Arrangement: Jin * Mix & Mastering: Studio Moko * Illustration: Sidu * Encoding: Chuuta Lyrics & Translation |-|Japanese Lyrics= |-|English Translation= (Unofficial Translation) The vanishing world of hope has become too heavy to fly And still, I import my mistakes. The iPod in my pants pocket vibrates with the code I put in my earphones and pull up my hood, so it's no problem for the moment "Blindfolding complete." The usual invisible status quo If the emergency light flashes red, the surroundings with become surreal again Even if today unexpectedly doesn't come, I can escape to the lo-fi landscape And along with you who's filled with anxiety, I think I can head to tomorrow "Hey, hey, this can't be over already!" If you engrave that feeling into the beat Yeah, yeah, it wouldn't be so bad Well, at least we aren't bored I swallowed my vanity and headed to the right of the two railroad crossing gates My chest is filled with expectations and my lips curl into a slight grin Getting groovy, leading this running feeling I quickly adapt to the atmosphere, and if no one notices, then it's all alright "Proceed with the operation." Another 20 minutes - you won't back out, will you? Retie your sneakers "Look, there's the signal. Let's go coolly!" If your body temperature is rising, you can take off quickly with the high-pass To the endlessly sprawling city, to the west, to the north, to your side "No way, hey. It's already over?" If the blond heel laughs, Too bad, you don't know, do you? You can't keep yourself hidden The number of members is unlimited. Of course, participation is encouraged The application guidelines are unconditional Dresscode is unrestricted Even you, who's proclaimed yourself naive may join us with the password Come to think of it, I'm a 2D otaku communication-disordered hikiNEET But that's no problem, right? "This feeling's the BEST!" The warning alarm relentlessly flashes with a "peekee" noise If you're suddenly surrounded by neon lights, take off your hood and show yourself! Even if today unexpectedly doesn't come, I can escape to the lo-fi landscape And along with you who's filled with anxiety, I think I can head to tomorrow "Now, now, what's this?" If red eyes carefully inspect you, Hm? So it's not boring, after all. Well then, inside where it isn't cold, Shall we help ourselves?Translation by soundslikematsuda Trivia * Since the katakana for "Kōdo" can translate to both "code" and "chord", there has been some confusion about the title of this song. The song is most commonly known under the name "Mekakushi Code", although the MV of the song daze, which was released three years after the release of Mekakushi Code, includes an image where the name of the song is shown as "Mekakushi Chord", implying that it was either originally meant to be translated to chord or was later renamed. * It was believed that the line "ニジオタコミュショーヒキニート" (nijiota komyushou hikiniito) referred to Shintaro, as the line translates to "(I am a) 2D otaku, communication disordered hikiNEET". However, the daze MV shows three screens at about 0:44 with closeups on Kido, with text on these screens reading "terrible geek", "communication disorder", and "NEET stay-at-home", making it clear that the line in question refers to her. * The video features Sidu's first work as an artist for the series. * It achieved one million views on Niconico on February 24, 2013 and was Jin's seventh song to do so.www5.atwiki.jp/hmiku/pages/18504.html * As of November 2019, it has surpassed 2,290,000 million views. * It was voted as the #20 Kagerou Project song in the KagePro Song Popularity Ranking 2019.KagePro Song Popularity Ranking 2019 manga References }} Category:All pages Category:Songs Category:Mekakucity Actors (album) Category:Mekakucity Days